Modern computing devices continue to incorporate a growing number of components. For example, modern computing devices may include styli that can be used to provide input to a computing device. In some embodiments, a stylus may include sensors that can provide additional information to the computing device about the operating environment of the stylus. In some examples, the sensors may include an accelerometer, a gyrometer, or a compass. An accelerometer may detect the change in velocity of a computing device. In some embodiments, a gyrometer may detect the angular velocity of the computing device. A compass may detect the cardinal direction the computing device is traveling. As the number of sensors included in a stylus increases, the amount of sensor data that can be transmitted to a computing device also increases.